ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad 15-Fred 40: The Dawn of a New Hero: Squad of Champions
Ahmad 15-Fred 40: The Dawn of a New Hero is a crossover movie between Fred 40: The Dawn of a New Hero and Ahmad 15. Plot Paradox appears at midnight Paradox: Fred! Wakey wakey, breakfast's ready. Fred: Two more months mom. Paradox: This may be more difficult than I thought. (teleports Fred and Bock) Dawn wakes up Dawn: Guys! You ditched me! Where are you? Theme Song! Fred: Ahmad! Long time no see, You look different. Did you cut your hair? Ahmad: What time? I just saw you a week ago. Fred: What? Paradox: I have gathered you here in a past time before you met. This is a Fred from 85 years after your meeting. Ahmad: How come he didn't age? Brock: He was frozen in time. Long story. Ahmad: Who's that guy? Fred: He's my booty scratcher, forget about him, what about you? Brock: What's the problem? Ahmad: Its Diagon. He kidnapped Ousamma. Fred: Who samma? Ahmad: His name's Ousamma and we have to rescue him. Fred: Operation Rescue Whosamma is a go. Brock: How're we gonna rescue him when we don't even know where he is. Ahmad: He's been taken deep into the Abandonned Warehouse District. Fred: Did you just say he's in an Abandonned Warehouse District. Ahmad: Of course! Where else would criminel scums and villainy gather? Warehouses don't just abandon themselves. Fred: Um...(sighs) Nevermind. Just keep going. You were saying? At The Abandonned Warehouse District Fred: I'm detecting some automated defenses and...well...without my awesome powers...I don't think we can get past them. I've got it covered. Ahmad: That's the Place! The Team looked up at the hole in the roof to see Diagon. Ahmad: Diagon! Bring It on! (transforms) Way Big! Paradox: Uhh. I thought you were gonna be smarter than Ben Tennyson (teleports away) Diagon threw Diagon to the Ground. Fred: Don't worry, (transforms) Boulder! (goes Atomic) Atomic Boulder! Cameo Scenes are seen: *Four Arms Jumped to Punch Diagon. Diagon shot a laser sending him to the Ground. *Atomic Common Cold froze Diagon. Diagon broke free and blasted him. *Doomhound flew to fire at Diagon. Diagon caused a Cloud to rain above him. *Diamondhead shot Diamonds at Diagon. Diagon shattered him revealing Chromastone. *Loud Mouth screamed at Diagon. Digon laughed at the Fact he had no ears! *Crocogator made a Plant try to Eat Diagon. Diagon regenerated eating it in the process. Fianlly, Oussama absorbed the Ground, morphes his hand to a mace and hit Diagon. Diagon: I will kill You! (holds Oussama) Storm, Mountain Dust and Monstrobear surprised Diagon. Diagon lifted them and threw them. They reverted back. Ahmad activated the Ultimatrix. Brock: Don't Dial another alien! Fred: Yah! Diagon has defeated Mountain Dust, Storm and Monstrobear, What are you planning? Ahmad: How about we fuse? The Trio punched each other's fists. The hands seemed intangible as the Trixes fused popping out a Hologram. The Trio slammed it together. Light filled the Screen and faded revealing WayKillGator. WayKillGator: Way Kill Gator! This one looks pretty good! I wonder what I can do. Ha! (shoots Cosmic ray at Diagon. Diagon: No one dares to what you just did! I will kill you! WaykillGator Jumped and Super Punched Diagon away. He jumped on his Head. He used his Tail to rip an opening. He fired a cosmic ray at it. He opened to Diagon's Brain. He quickly charged his mouth with Wood and bit and ate Diagon's Brain. Diagon crashed to the exploding and covering everything with his name. Suddenly, Light filled the Screen. The Trio were lying beside each other. Ahmad: We make a great team. I think we should proceed. Azmuth: (Teleports in) Well, well, well, look what do we have here. The Squad of Champions is united. I wanted to give the true Omnitrix to a Hero, But now, You all saved the day. I guess I'll give the Omnitrix to... (breaks and shatters the Omnitrix) Nobody. The Trio laughed and the Camera zoomed out to reveal a piece of Diagon regenerating. THE END Character *Ahmad *Fred *Brock *Oussama *Dawn *Azmuth *Paradox Villians *Diagon Aliens Used By Fred *Mountain Dust *Boulder *Atomic Boulder *Common Cold (offscreen) *Atomic Common Cold *Loud Mouth By Brock *Croccogator *Doomhound *MonstroBear And By Ahmad *Way Big *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Storm By Frmack *WayKillGator Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Ahmad15 Category:Fred 40 Category:Ahmad 15